wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thorium Brotherhood
Summary The Thorium Brotherhood are an elite group of craftsmen who can reveal a number of epic recipes if you gain enough faction with them. They are former Dark Iron who have left Blackrock Depths to explore (exploit) the world. All players start off at Neutral (0) reputation with them. * The Thorium Brotherhood have a basecamp in Searing Gorge, Thorium Point (added in Patch 1.5). There are several quests here (levels 48-52), including two repeatable reputation quests. * Derotain Mudsipper in Gadgetzan is also a member, and gives the Imperial Plate quests for Blacksmiths. * Lokhtos Darkbargainer, in the Grim Guzzler (bar) in Blackrock Depths, gives quests that raise faction by turning in drops from Molten Core, and is also the vendor for the tradeskill recipes. * Malyfous Darkhammer in Everlook. There are recipes for Tailoring as well as each specialization of Leatherworking and Blacksmithing. Each of the recipes requires some components from the Molten Core. Thorium Point Located near the northwest corner of Searing Gorge. There is an alliance flightpath here, which connects to both Ironforge and Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes. * JOB OPPORTUNITY: Culling the Competition * STOLEN: Smithing Tuyere and Lookout's Spyglass * Curse These Fat Fingers * Fiery Menace! * Incendosaurs? Whateverosaurs is More Like It * WANTED: Overseer Maltorius (Elite) * What the Flux? * After completing "What the Flux?", you are able to do the repeatable reputation quest Restoring Fiery Flux Supplies. It requires 2 Incendosaur Scales, 4 Kingsblood and 1 Coal. The reward is 25 Reputation Points and the quest is repeatable until you reach Friendly. Coal is sold at Thorium Point. Incendosaurs drop 1-2 scales each. This quest is no longer available once you achieve Friendly. * After reaching Friendly, you will be given Gaining Acceptance. It requires 4 Dark Iron Residue (common drop from Blackrock Depths) per turn-in, and gives 25 reputation per turn-in. Derotain Mudsipper Located in Gadgetzan. If your level is high enough (52?) and Blacksmithing skill is high enough (165?), he will give you the seven recipes for Imperial Plate in exchange for multiple stacks of Thorium Bars. * Imperial Plate Belt * Imperial Plate Boots * Imperial Plate Bracer * Imperial Plate Chest * Imperial Plate Helm * Imperial Plate Leggings * Imperial Plate Shoulders Lokhtos Darkbargainer Lokhtos is found in the Blackrock Depths bar. You can give him different items to receive faction with the Brotherhood. Ten Dark Iron Ores, four Core Leathers, four Fiery Cores, four Lava Cores, or one Blood of the Mountain. It seems that all five gifts result in the same faction and only faction. Of the gifts, Dark Iron Ore can be mined in the Blackrock Depths. The Blood of the Mountain is a rare gem from the same veins. Fiery and Lava Cores drop in the Molten Core. Core Leather can be skinned from Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core, but requires Skinning of 315, attained by having a Finkle's Skinner, which drops in Blackrock Spire from The Beast that can assist by providing +10 Skinning as well as having the +5 skinning enchant on gloves At each new level of faction, Lokhtos offers a new set of recipes. These recipes require some combination of the items you can offer him to gain faction. To reach friendly faction with the Brotherhood requires thirty turn-ins, honored requires sixty more, and revered requires one hundred and twenty more. In all, that would be 2,100 Dark Iron Ores. Weapon Recipes * Dark Iron Reaver - Swordsmith, Honored Faction * Dark Iron Destroyer - Axesmith, Exalted Faction * Sulfuron Hammer- all Blacksmiths, Requires Exalted Faction - After reaching exalted speak with Lokhtos Darkbargainer (in the bar in BRD), he will give you a quest (A Binding Contract) where he gives you a contract and you must give back the contract and a Sulfuron Ingot, he then gives you the recipe. Armors Recipes * Dark Iron Bracers - Friendly Faction, Result Binds on Pick-Up * Fiery Chain Girdle - Honored Faction * Fiery Chain Shoulders - Revered Faction * Dark Iron Leggings - Exalted Faction Tailor Recipes * Flarecore Gloves (BOP) - Friendly Faction * Flarecore Mantle (BOE) - Honored Faction Leatherworking Recipes * Molten Helm - Elemental Leatherworking, Friendly Faction * Corehound Boots - Tribal Leatherworking, Friendly Faction * Black Dragonscale Boots - Dragonscale Leatherworking, Honored Faction Malyfous Darkhammer Malyfous is another member of the Brotherhood, found in Winterspring. He gives the quest for Fiery Plate Gauntlets. It isn't known whether more quests with him are unlocked with higher faction, but neither of these quests give Thorium Brotherhood faction. He is also involved in three quests which you can gain by reading his catalogue. The quests result in the Cap of the Scarlet Savant, the Breastplate of Bloodthirst, and the Leggings of Arcana. Each of these quest requires a Pristine Hide of the Beast among other items from high-level instances. The Pristine Hide can be skinned from The Beast in Blackrock Spire. The Beast requires over 300 skill to skin properly, but drops Finkle's Skinner which provides a +10 bonus to Skinning. This dagger is the same one used to get Core Leather for the Thorium Brotherhood recipes. Category:Faction